Life's Lessons Volume 2
by Gene 3186
Summary: The rating is a little premature, but the story gets a lot more violent. Anyway, the next batch of stories involving ObiWan and Adi Gallia.
1. Chapter I

Life's Lessons Vol. II, Chapter I

Summery: It's been three years since the Xanatos incident on Reesha, and Obi-Wan is about to turn sixteen. Until… well I can't tell you that now, can I? READ ON IF YOU WANT TO KNOW : Dramatic Music:

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all but Sha-Rea, and the Characters and worlds I created in Life's Lessons Volume one.

Authors note: For all of you readers who have a burning question, my IM SN is Revan 3186. My e-mail is Drop me a line and we can chat.

A brown-cloaked figure stood next to another on a balcony bathed in the setting sun of Coruscant. They were about the same height and build, but one was a little stockier then the other. The man turned to the woman and spoke. "Master, I have been having those dreams again."

"Which ones, Padawan?" Adi Gallia asked, concern tingeing her voice.

"The ones that have raised so many more questions then answers, Master." Obi-Wan replied, his voice sounding somewhat tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep the past two nights.

"Obi-Wan, we have searched the Archives extensively for the past three years… there is still much left, but I don't know if you will ever find the answers you seek." His Master said.

"I know Master. With all the research I have done, I could probably take over the Archives from Madam Jocasta." Obi-Wan said dryly.

Adi chuckled somewhat. "Don't worry Obi-Wan. With the way you have advanced, I doubt the council will ever let you become a Librarian."

"I guess you're right. Do you need me for anything, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. You may go." Adi said.

"I'll be in the Archives if you need me." Obi-Wan said, his tone showing impatience.

"Don't center on the length of the search, center on the search itself. Time will fly past then. Besides, you always loved history, did you not?" Adi asked.

"Master I am two thousand years into the past. There wasn't much in the way of action then. Just heated senate debates. Boring." He smiled.

"I know what you mean, Obi-Wan. I know what you mean." She responded.

With that Obi-Wan turned and walked out of the room. He headed straight for the library, stopping only at the dining hall to grab a very large cup of caf.

He entered the Archives and headed straight to the back of the room, and into his usual research cubicle, a shadowed one off the right, whose only illumination was the blue glow of the screen. He sat, placed the cup of caf in its usual spot, directly overtop of the brown ring that was there previously. The cleaning droids couldn't keep up with him. The brown ring on the desk would more then likely remain there unless a thermal detonator went off right above it, and even then, some evidence might be left.

"Computer, open records I was looking at last. Authorization Kenobi Alpha 3."

The computer screen hummed and the records flashed open. He began to painstakingly read everyone, stopping only to rub his eyes and drink some caf. He closed the door to the cubicle and went into his utility pouch. His hands brushed something soft and he pulled it out. The Jedi looked at them and smirked slightly. His nicotine sticks. He sighed and pulled one out with his mouth, his other hand opening the lid to a lighter. Obi-Wan lit it and let the first puff of smoke out without inhaling it. "Where to search, where to search…" he trailed off and took a long drag. He exhaled it and began reading again.

Obi-Wan had picked up the habit from a little too much time spent with his friends with nothing to do. He knew he should quit, but it was the one thing that could make him relax while researching for long hours at a time. "Ahh… let me see here." He took out a small pocket ashtray and set it on the counter as well. He went back to searching through the Archives.

Adi stood in Yoda's private chambers. "Master Yoda, thank you for seeing me."

"Nonsense, never to busy to see you I am. Now, troubled you are. About what I wonder." Yoda said, his head bobbing slightly.

"It's my Padawan. He is growing more and more impatient with these dreams. I was wondering if you could help him." Adi said.

"Hrmm… just because old I am doesn't mean know everything I do." He tapped his walking stick with a smile.

"Well, you are one of the oldest Jedi, and I figured you could help him with the rigors of research. Maybe point him in the right direction." She said slowly, a grin spreading across her lips.

"Try I will. Have free time now, I do. In the Archives is he?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master Yoda." Adi answered.

"Go to him I will, and help him." Yoda said.

"Thank you Master Yoda. I will be down to assist him also when I have completed my report on our last mission."

Yoda nodded and hobbled out of the room with Adi close behind.

Obi-Wan put out his second Nicotine Stick and fished for another. He lit it up and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Just then the door slid open and Obi-Wan was caught by a diminutive Jedi Master wielding a gimmer stick. "Uhh Master Yoda I can explain…"

Yoda merely stared at Obi-Wan. "Put it out you will."

Obi-Wan finished his drag and put it out.

"Came to help you I did. Help you I will." Yoda said and pulled a tall chair over to the cubicle and sat in it. He gazed at the screen blankly. "Hrmm…" Yoda said and then hit two keys on the touch pad. Another screen came up. "Don't think tell your Master I will not." Yoda smiled.

"I figured you would Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said glumly.

"Concentrate on this you will." Yoda chided.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said, focusing his eyes on the screen.

They were no closer to the answers in four hours then they were then. Obi-Wan went back to his quarters slowly, facing a dressing down from his Master, who would be none to pleased at his habit of Nicotine Sticks, but you make bad choices, you get bad consequences.

Lord Maul stood in his private chambers holding his lightstaff hilt. He fingered the deep cuts on the side slowly and smiled. Twenty-three kills and counting. He then fingered another three marks on the other side. "Three Jedi in four years isn't bad at all." He said to himself, smiling at the memory of destroying them. He had finally proven his worth to his master. The Jedi had been two Masters and one Padawan. The Padawan had been entertained and toyed with for a while after dispatching the Master. Even though the Padawan had turned to the dark side quite fully after feeling his Master die the Lord of the Sith still killed him slowly. Maul smiled widely once again.

Obi-Wan entered his chambers he shared with his Master. She was waiting.

"Padawan." Her tone booked no argument.

Obi-Wan handed the half-pack of Nicotine Sticks to his Master. She smiled.

"Obi-Wan I realize these past few years had been hard on you. There was no need to start smoking." She said

"Yes Master, I realize it now. I was just using it as a way to bleed off some tension. By the way, we are no closer to the answers. But we have traced it back far further then we had originally thought. We haven't looked into it yet, but the estimate Master Yoda provided was… about the time of Revan and Malak's campaign against the republicafter the Mandalorian Wars." Obi-Wan stated.

"Interesting. Just remember you aren't off the hook about smoking yet, but explain this." Adi said.

"Well Master Yoda recognized some of the markings on different ships in the dreams, and he remembered them from his own history classes when he was a Padawan. He then said, "Jedi Civil War, the time period is. After the Mandalorian Wars, yes."." Obi-Wan mimicked.

Adi suppressed a laugh and smiled.

"So I plugged the numbers in and I noticed that a ship called the "Leviathan" matched deck for deck, and plate by plate the one I saw in my dream. Hopefully this will bring me, no, us, the answers we seek." Obi-Wan finished.

Adi nodded. "Tomorrow, we look. For now, meditate on the reasons not to smoke Nicotine Sticks, and then meditate on the purpose of meditating." She smiled.

Obi-Wan suppressed a groan, and then moved to go do as his Master asked.

Qui-Gon stood in his Spartan quarters, even dustier then before. He hadn't been at the temple much for the last three years. Moving kept the gnawing hole in his heart at bay. Xanatos was gone, and so was his purpose. Even after the turn, his one purpose that he could hang onto, was that he could hunt Xani down and help him come back to the light. Or at least put a stop to his madness. But now that was gone.

"I don't know where I went wrong… what did I do? I did all I could, but it wasn't enough." He spoke to himself quietly, dropping to sit on the sleep couch. He put his head in his hands and just sat in the dark.

Several hours later Obi-Wan was asleep, but the dreams came again. This time he saw a Jedi fighting the metal-mouthed man in a battle for survival. Then he saw a woman, more beautiful then he had ever seen. "Obi-Wan…" she whispered.

The shock that she knew his name was a little too much and he sat up, breathing heavily. "Gods… she said my name." He breathed.

This was quite the development. He decided to research more fully in the morning.

Obi-Wan awoke to the sound of his chrono wailing in his ear. His body felt a tingling sensation all over, almost as if he was… more complete somehow. He turned and placed his feet on the floor and reached into his belt pocket for something good to start the day off…but they weren't there. He remembered yesterday and sighed. It was going to take a lot of will power to get past this and he may fall but he would beat that damn habit.

His metal lighter was still there though and he pulled his hand out, rubbing his forehead. "Obi-Wan?" his master's voice floated through his door like beautiful music.

"Yes Master?" he asked.

"Get your things. We are leaving. Relief mission to Dagaron V. Massive earthquakes and mudslides brought about by testing new weapons. I'll explain more later, for now pack your stuff, and bring your first aid kits."

Obi-Wan sprung up and rushed to prepare. He stopped and then smiled wickedly. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a soft paper package that contained 20 grade A nicotine sticks. He chuckled and opened the pack, pulling one out with his teeth and opening the lid on his lighter and lit the stick. He pulled a long drag in and felt lightheaded immediately. He let out a muffled cough and sighed. 'Well looks like it's starting to affect me. Gotta quit and soon.' He thought.

He stubbed out the smoke and shoved the pack into his belt. He then packed his stuff quickly and his medical equipment. "I'm ready Master!" he called out.

She shoved her head into the doorway. "Come on then!" He jumped up and ran out the door with her, meeting Master Jinn and Windu on the way. The quickly boarded the transport along with Bant and her Master. Ten healers and three more knights jumped aboard and the ship lifted off, rocketing off into the sky.

Dagaron V was in ruins. General Rasho stood on a balcony overlooking the capitol city. He sighed deeply. His people were dead and dying, and all because of that blasted Zabrak. He growled slowly and muttered. "Dealings with the Sith bring nothing but death and destruction. Damn them!"

"Sir?" A Captain asked,

"What is it, Captain?" Rasho growled.

"Jedi sir. They are on they're way." The blue haired man said.

The General sighed gently and then looked to the sky. He would tell them. Not that it would do his people any good, but he would tell them that their ancient enemy had returned.

More soon. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter II

Life's Lesson's Vol. 2 Chapter II

Obi-Wan stood, his cloak billowing out in the wind. He had never seen such destruction before. His eyes took in the death before him, while his senses felt the gaping hollow in the force where so much life used to ebb and flow.

The Padawan's cream colored tunics were stained with blood, dirt and grime, but he had saved a few lives and that was what mattered. He flicked the nic stick away and resumed his search, stretching out with his senses and looking for life signs, no matter how weak.

General Rasho of the People's United Army stood, his eyes betraying no emotion as he told the Jedi what had transpired on his planet. "They offered us advanced plans for orbiting weapon platforms. MAG Cannons. We had jumped at the offer, wanting to bolster our defenses against invasion from some of the other... _cultures_," he used the word scathingly, "That inhabit this system."

Mace read no lies from this man, only that he was deeply remorseful for what had happened. "MAG Cannons?" He asked slowly, trying to recall some information that had slipped from him.

"Magnetic Accelerator Guns, Master Jedi. Properly adjusted and with a heavy enough slug, they can puncture deflector shields and enter the hulls of ships. They use magnets to hurl a solid metal rod at incredible speeds." Rasho finished, his eyes slowly closing from weariness.

Adi Gallia pursed her full lips and furrowed her brows in thought. "From what I remember, those weapons, though powerful, expend a great amount of energy. You couldn't hope to get off more then two or three salvos before over heating."

Rasho gave her a small grin. "That would be all we would need to take out capital ships and troop transports. Then the snub fighters would clean up the rest. But what I must tell you now has nothing to do with strategy or tactics. The deal we made was... with a Sith Lord."

Mace and Adi looked up sharply, their eyes narrowing. "What deal did you make?"

"In exchange for the plans we gave them... an artifact. An amulet. We did not know it's purpose or how it ended up in the treasure vault in the Army's main office, but when Lord Vindex saw it he wanted it almost immediately. When we handed it to him... it glowed with a strange red light. The arrangement was that we would deliver the amulet to him as soon as the platforms were completed. I could tell he didn't like this idea, but he went with it anyway. After they were completed, he took up the amulet, put it around his neck and just laughed. We didn't know what was happening before he had turned the MAG weapons on us, and fired the slugs into the ground, causing massive earthquakes."

Mace looked out the large window, which was cracked and broken, at the devastation below. "What did this Amulet look like?"

"Circular, with a red gemstone set in the middle. It was made from gold, and had marking etched into it, going around the outside and into the middle." Rasho said, his voice tight.

Mace sighed and opened his commlink to the temple. He spoke the situation "...yes, and from the description I just gave you, I think it is a Sith weapon or artifact of great power. Mmhm, I need it identified right away. Thank you, Madam Nu."

Adi arched a brow and looked at Rasho. "Did he leave the planet?"

"That is unknown as of yet. His ship is still here, but he could have left another way."

"We must find him, Mace." She whispered slowly.

Mace grunted slowly, his mouth a thin line.

Obi-Wan walked into the tenement building the Jedi had set up as their base. The scans from the ship they arrived on showed that it was the most sound building in the immediate area. He walked up the two flights of stairs and looked down the hall. "Which apartment was it...?" he asked himself slowly. When they had landed he had gone into the rescue effort as quickly as possible, leaving his master to place their things in the apartment. It was a very un-padawan thing to do, but as she had a meeting with General Rasho, she would be stopping by the room before him.

"Room two-fifteen or two-sixteen... I can't remember..." He shrugged and opened up two-sixteen, stepping in and looking around. The blue eyed Jedi noticed that the apartment showed signs of being used recently, but he didn't see the bags anywhere. He opened the door to his left, seeing a closet, but again no bags. "Hmm..." Obi-Wan walked to the next door which he assumed to be one of the bed rooms, and opened the door. "Ah-hah!" he said as he saw a bag sitting on the floor. It was standard Jedi issue.

Adi stepped down from the transport, and entered the building, walking up the stairs and walked to her apartment door, opening it up. "Obi-Wan?" She called out, looking for him.

Obi-Wan was just about to grab the bag to change his robes when the door opened. Out stepped a woman, with dark hair, wearing only underwear. His eyed widened slightly as bright blue eyes met his own.

"Sha-Rea...?"

Adi was startled by the scream from next door and stepped into the hallway just as Obi-Wan flew out the door of two-sixteen. He landed in a heap, leaning on the wall. "Padawan..." she started just as she saw Sha-Rea step into the hallway, her hand in a fist, and not wearing much.

"I said I was sorry!" Obi-Wan called out, looking up, his cheeks flushing from seeing her in that state.

Sha-Rea looked at him crossly. "You've got some nerve!!" she snapped, and slammed the door.

Obi-Wan stood shakily and rubbed his sore jaw. He saw Adi looking at him wide-eyed. "Uh... I can explain..."

Adi just shook her head. "It's never a dull moment with you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan just grinned slowly and made his way past his Master. "I have a good explanation, Master. Really, I do."

Adi just motioned him into the room. "This is one I would love to hear, Obi-Wan." she said, chuckling a bit.

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in a while. Read and Review please!

Gene


	3. Chapter III

Life's Lessons Vol. 2 Chapter III

0000000000

Obi-Wan grunted with effort as he pulled some rubble away, peering underneath for living people. They were finding more bodies then anything else, but that was to be expected with the sheer scope of the disaster. He cast a side-long glance at Sha-Rea. "I didn't know Jedi were allowed to purchase under garments from Veronica's Secret." He said calmly, but not without a trace of humor.

The Jedi Knight looked up sharply at him, narrowing her eyes. "I still don't buy your story Kenobi."

"Hey, even if I didn't forget what apartment was mine, you really think I would go out and search for you?" He asked slowly, motioning for a relief worker to come over with a stretcher. He held the grim expression on his face and pointed down into the hole he uncovered. Three bodies lay there, limbs twisted and shattered. The workers nodded slowly and moved to pick the first one up.

Sha-Rea looked at Obi-Wan, feeling a pang of regret. He was still young, there was no need for him to see this. But such was the life of a Jedi, sacrificing all in the name of peace and justice throughout the galaxy. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with some mirth, as much as could be felt at a time like this when she remembered that young boy trying to desperately to defend himself from her brutal saber skills all those years ago. '_Has it really been five years?_' she asked herself slowly.

Obi-Wan sighed slowly, feeling helpless. Too many dead, and not enough alive. It felt like a lost cause, especially now that his Master and Mace Windu had set off to search for this "Sith" or "Dark Side Adept". Adi had thought that one brush with the darkness that severe was enough for Obi-Wan, and told him to help lead the recovery effort. The only real bright spot was that Master Jinn would be arriving later in the day.

0000000000

Jinn stood in the transport, looking out the small viewport at the planet below him. He sighed. Another planet ravaged by a lack of foresight and greed. The Living Force was very much muted to him now, because the life forms that would cause it had been removed, but that also had an upside. Because of that fact Qui-Gon was now in a position to find survivors more quickly because of his sensitivity with the Living Force.

The thought brought a grim smile to his face. '_At least I will be able to do some good._' he said to himself as he felt the ship touch down on the landing pad.

As the tall man started down the ramp he felt a slight tingling in his consciousness, and looked down to find Obi-Wan standing there, a small smile on his face. "Obi-Wan!" he greeted warmly, taking the younger man's hand and shaking it.

"Master Jinn. It's been three years hasn't it?" Obi-Wan asked the grin slipping into a smirk.

"Yes, Obi-Wan it has. My you have changed! Grown so tall in only a short time." He said thoughtfully, analizing Obi-Wan's force signature. It was brighter and more powerful then before, but that was to be expected. He just didn't expect it to have such potency.

"Not as tall as you, Master Jinn. I doubt I'll ever get that tall." He grunted as an afterthought, and hefted Qui-Gon's bag.

"No need to do that Obi-Wan, I can get it-" Qui-Gon had started to say.

"No problem Master Jinn, I can get it." Obi-Wan replied, starting in the direction of the apartment building.

Ten minutes of walking and countless adjustments of the bag later Obi-Wan set the bag down in Qui-Gon's apartment. "It isn't much but it will do." the blue eyed Jedi heard him say.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Master Jinn... can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said slowly.

"So... ah... do you have duracrete bricks in there or something?" he asked, rather candidly.

Qui-Gon was slightly taken aback, but then a smile spread his face, and soon he was laughing rather loudly. "No Obi-Wan," he managed between laughs, "I don't."

"Oh. Okay. Just checking then. I"ll be in my room then." Obi-Wan bowed and then turned to exit the apartment.

0000000000

Sha-Rea and Obi-Wan had drawn late night shift once agian, this time working with the healers in the CCP (Casualty Collection Point). By the time it was over, they were exhausted, and covered with dirt and blood, but they felt very good for saving some lives shattered by the disaster.

"How about some caf, Padawan Kenobi?" the young Knight asked.

"Sure thing, Knight Jee'Al." he mimicked her.

Her bright blue eyes shining, she started to laugh slowly, feeling somewhat at peace with being able to distance herself from the situation. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Voices? Oh, it just something I was always able to do. I don't really know. Maybe I just have flexible vocal chords or something." He grinned back at her.

"Hmm." she said and then entered the apartments.

"So, Veronica's Secret huh?" Obi-Wan asked playfully, grinning like a moron.

Sha-Rea sighed. "Yes, Obi-Wan, I shop there."

He chuckled softly. "I would think that a place like that would be... rather dark for you."

Sha-Rea quirked a brow at that statement. "Whatever do you mean, Kenobi?" she smiled sweetly.

"Well for one thing, Jedi aren't allowed attachment, so they can be for impressing... any... body...?" he trailed off at the words, his mind calling up images of it's own accord.

Sha-Rea grinned. Puberty was working on this one alright. "Continue, please."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth once, twice, and then a third time. "I... I got nothing."

The young Knight laughed. "Obi, you are one strange person. Now how about that caf?"

0000000000

**A/N: **Well tell me how you like it, damnit! REVIEW!

Gene


End file.
